


Mr. G. Lory

by numiwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Glory Hole, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numiwrites/pseuds/numiwrites
Summary: Dean doesn't like it to sit on a toilet in a puplic bathroom, but if it can get him some nice dick, he makes an exception.





	Mr. G. Lory

Dean does his usual routine in the club to avoid suspicion. He goes to the bathroom a few times, acts like he enjoys himself on the dance floor, drinks, and hits on a girl in a way that she’ll definitely reject him. Then he heads back to the bathroom, and when most of the other men leave, he sneaks into the last stall at the end and locks the door. The toilet in here broke over a year ago, and since the management doesn’t care, it became a perfect spot for a certain kind of people.

Dean bends down and peeks through the hole in the middle wall of the two stalls to make sure it’s empty. When it is, he sits down and opens a story on his phone that he’s been reading the last couple of days, hoping that he’ll get lucky before the protagonist of the story does. In the previous two weeks, Dean had no luck in here. Only one guy who used the stall actually knew what it is for and his dick was so disgusting that Dean told him to get lost and took it upon himself to sanitize the damn hole once the guy was gone.

The peeing of the other guys becomes background noise while Dean reads and he only looks up when footsteps are coming close. Somebody stops in front of his stall for a moment and then heads into the next one. Dean jumps up and presses himself against the wall in case the guy looks through the hole. The whole point is to stay anonymous after all. It’s probably some drunk idiot anyway, but Dean can still feel his pulse rise while he stares at the wall.

Next to him, he can hear the person opening their pants and then something else. It crunches a little, and then there is complete silence. Dean doesn’t dare to, and his eyes begin to water when he doesn’t blink. He’s about to run out of air, but then there’s movement, and something comes through the hole.

It’s a dick. An actual human dick, and a nice one at that. It doesn’t have humongous porno dimension, but instead, it’s nicely wrapped in a condom and ready to go. Finally, Dean jumps into action before the guy can get cold feet and disappear. He places his hand on the guy’s cock to signal him that he’s here and interested. For a second, it seems like the guy wants to pull back and Dean can’t blame him. It’s dangerous to shove your dick through a hole and let it be handled by a stranger. The thing is, it’s also pretty damn exciting.

The stranger must think the same thing. He stays, and Dean wraps his hand loosely around his cock and strokes him. Dean starts with a light touch, but soon he switches to a firmer grip, and he can’t help a smug grin when he notices how the guy pushes into his hand. The sight makes Dean’s mouth water, and since he has no idea when the next guy might walk in here, he decides to give it his all.

Without losing his grip on the stranger, he goes down on his knees in front of the hole. He leans forward and presses his lips to the tip of the guy’s cock to indicate what he wants. Dean can hear a sharp intake of breath, and the guy pushes forward as far as he can with the wall between them, sliding into Dean’s mouth. 

Dean doesn’t know when exactly it started, but at some point in his teenage years, he got obsessed with giving head. He loves to have his mouth full with a nice cock, and years of practice allow him to do a damn good job. Dean enjoys to go as deep as possible, and since his gag reflex is pretty much gone at this point, he has to be careful not to hit his head at the stall. 

When Dean sucks the guy down, he can hear another sharp intake of breath, and he gets lost in what he’s doing. While his jeans become uncomfortably tight, he’s licking and sucking like there’s no tomorrow, and he doesn’t care when his own spit runs down his chin. After a while, Dean becomes more and more aware of his jaw muscles, but he’s never been one to quit. He’s going to give this guy something to remember, even if he’ll feel it the next two days.

When the stranger’s pushes get more frantic, Dean sucks him down as far as possible and swallows around his cock. That finally does the trick, and the guy slaps his hand against the wall and groans out a suppressed “fuck” when he comes. 

Dean stays where he is until the guy moves. He pulls back, but after Dean releases him from his mouth, he doesn’t go back right away. Instead, he slowly runs the tip of his dick along Dean’s lip. It such a distinct move that it can’t be coincidence, and Dean interprets it as a thank you. He relishes in the feeling while he listens to the guy cleaning himself up, but Dean is thrown out of his stupor when the stranger zips up his fly.

This perfectly fine cock will be out of his life in a few seconds, and Dean has no way of knowing who the guy is and how to find him. There’s a good chance he won’t come back. Dean pulls his wallet from his back pocket and takes out one of his old business cards. He rips it in half, so it only shows his number and holds the piece through the hole. A few seconds tick by, but then he feels a soft pull and lets it go. 

Dean gets up and leans against the wall again, and shortly after, the stranger leaves his stall and washes his hands. After Dean hears the bathroom door close as well, he reaches into his pants to get his still hard cock out. Usually, he’s not a big fan of doing this in a bathroom, but now he relishes in the memory of the weight and warmth of the stranger’s dick in his mouth and gets himself off, hoping to hear from him soon.

* * *

Castiel sits at the bar and takes small sips from his drink, remembering a conversation he had with his brother two weeks ago. Gabriel’s exact words were, “For the love of god, Cassie, if you can’t find a guy, find yourself a damn glory hole, but please get laid.”

Back then, Castiel told Gabriel to leave him alone, but the words stuck with him, and one week ago, he stumbled upon the hole in the bathroom. It took him a week to work up to it, but today he gave it a try, and now he doesn’t know what to do with himself. Just minutes ago, he got the damn best blowjob he ever had - from a stranger. 

Castiel looks down at the ripped up business card. He’s never done this before, but even he knows that the whole point of the glory hole is to stay anonymous and have nothing more than some quick sexual encounter, most likely not to be repeated. But this guy, this stranger with the golden tongue, gave him a way to contact him again. Castiel puts the number in his phone under G. Lory and downs the rest of his drink before heading home. The memory of what just happened is haunting his thoughts, and he prefers to be at home when he’s ready to go again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you like my writing, feel free to visit me on [tumblr ](http://numiwrites.tumblr.com) and leave a request.


End file.
